Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach który nie kończy się dobrze ani dla kapitana Ina, ani dla jego załogi okrętowej. Przyrząd kapitana Boytona jest to po prostu ubranie kauczukowe, złożone z pantalonów, kamizelki i kaptura. Z natury już materji, na sporządzenie jego użytej, jest ona nieprzemakalna. Ale nie przepuszczając wody, nie chroni wcale od zimna, przejmującego ciało przy dłuższem pozostawaniu w wodzie. Ubranie to jest zatem zrobione z dwóch, jedna na drugiej leżących materji, pomiędzy które można wpuścić pewną ilość powietrza. Powietrze to służy najpierw aby utrzymać przyrząd na powierzchni wody, powtóre aby zasłonić ciało od zetknięcia z wodą, a przeto zabezpieczyć je od zaziębienia. Tak ubrany człowiek mógłby zostawać prawie nieprzerwanie w wodzie. Rozumie się samo przez się że odzież ta musi być wszędzie jak najszczelniej spojona. Pantalony kończące się ciężkiemi podeszwami, spinały się metalowym pasem, dosyć wolnym, aby pozostawić swobodę ruchu ciału. Kamizelka do tegoż pasa przymocowana, kończy się dobrze spiętym kołnierzem, z którym łączy się kaptur. Ta okrywając całą głowę, spina się hermetycznie na czole, twarzy i brodzie elastyczną taśmą. Z całego więc oblicza nie widać nic, prócz, nosa, oczu i ust. Do kamizelki przypiętych jest kilka pypek kauczukowych, służących do wdymywania powietrza i regulowania dowolnie jego ilości w przyrządzie. Można tedy według tego zanurzać się w wodę po szyję lub po pas tylko, albo leżeć na wodzie. Słowem przyrząd ten daje zupełną swobodę ruchów, wraz z zupełnem bezpieczeństwem. Taki to przyrząd zjednał tyle powodzenia śmiałemu wynalazcy, przyrząd, którego użyteczność w wielu wypadkach na morzu doświadczono. Uzupełniają go rozmaite dodatki, mianowicie: Torba nieprzemakalna zawierająca różne podręczne potrzeby, przewieszona pasem przez ramię, mocny kij umocowany u nogi z małym w tulejce żaglem trójkątnym, i lekką łopatkę, służąca naprzemian za ster i wiosło. Tak odziani Kin-Fo, Kreg, Fraj i Sun unosili się na powierzchni fal morskich. Suna popychał najprzód jeden z ajentów Wieku, poruszając od czasu do czasu jego wiosłem. Tak płynąc wszyscy czterej oddalili się wnet od statku. Noc ciemna ułatwiła im ucieczkę. W razie gdyby kapitan In, lub który z jego majtków, wyszedł na pokład, nie byłby był w stanie ich obaczyć. Zresztą nikt nie mógł podejrzywać aby to oni byli. Łotry, pozamykane w trumnach, w ostatniej dopiero chwili dowiedzą się co się stało. – O drugiej porze, powiedział jeden z udanych nieboszczyków, to jest około północy. Kin Fo i towarzysze jego mieli zatem parę godzin przed sobą czasu do ucieczki, w którym to przeciągu mogli przynajmniej milę oddalić się od statku. Tymczasem lekki powiew zaczynał marszczyć powierzchnię fal, ale był jeszcze tak słaby, że żagle nic im dopomódz nie mogły i byli zmuszeni poprzestać na robieniu wiosłami. W kilka minut Kin, Fo, Kreg i Fraj oswoili się tak dobrze z całym przyrządem, że kierowali nim całkiem swobodnie. Sun nawet wkrótce się opamiętał i czuł się daleko swobodniejszy tu niż na statku. Choroba morska naraz go porzuciła. Bowiem wcale co innego kołysać się na statku, a płynąć po pas zanurzonemu we falach, co Sun na sobie z wielką sprawdził przyjemnością. Ale jeżeli Sun pozbył się choroby morskiej, był za to teraz w niezmiernym strachu. Ciągle myślał o uwijających się rekinach i instynktownie kurczył nogi pod siebie, jak gdyby go tam już co porwać zamierzało. Prawdę mówiąc może cośkolwiek miał w tem słuszności. Tak tedy płynął z towarzyszami swymi Kin-Fo, którego los zawzięty ścigać nie przestawał, rzucając go w najdziwaczniejsze stosunki. Płynął stojąc prawie prosto – gdy chciał spocząć, kładł się na wodę. W godzinę po opuszczeniu statku oddalili się byli już o pół mili od niego. Wówczas się zatrzymali, spoczęli wiosłom i położywszy się na wodzie zrobili naradę, usiłując z przezorności mówić jak najciszej. – A! to szelma nie kapitan! – zaczął pierwszy Kreg inaugurując naradę. – A! to łotr z tego Lao-szena, ciągnął dalej Fraj. – I to was dziwi? – rzekł Kin-Fo tonem człowieka, którego nic w świecie zdziwić już nie w stanie. – Zapewne – odrzekł Kreg, albowiem nie mogę sobie wytłómaczyć jakim sposobem łotrowie ci mogli się dowiedzieć że my wsiądziemy na ten statek? – Rzecz niewytłómaczona dodał Fraj. – Mniejsza z tem – rzekł Kin-Fo – dosyć, że się dowiedzieli i żeśmy im uciekli. Uciekli? – odrzekł Kreg. O! nie. – Dopóki tylko widać Samjepa, nie jesteśmy jeszcze bezpieczni. – Cóż więc począć? – spytał Kin-Fo. – Pokrzepić się – odrzekł Fraj – i płynąć dalej, aby nas nie dostrzeżono gdy dzień zaświta. I to powiedziawszy Fraj wdmuchnąwszy w przyrząd powietrza, stanął znów prosto na wodzie. Przeciągnął natenczas swą torbę na piersi, otworzył ją, wyjął flaszkę, nalał kieliszek mocnej wódki i podał klientowi Wieku. Kin Fo nie dał się prosić i wychylił kieliszek do ostatniej kropli. Kreg i Fraj uczynili toż samo. Nie zapomniano i o Sunie. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał go Kreg. – Lepiej – odrzekł Sun, wypróżniwszy kieliszek. – Żeby tylko można jeszcze co przekąsić. – Jutro skoro świt zjemy śniadanie i wypijemy parę szklanek herbaty. – Zimnej? – spytał krzywiąc się Sun. – Ciepłej – odrzekł Kreg. – Rozpalisz ogień? – Rozpalę ogień. – A czemu czekać do jutra – spytał Sun. – Chciałżebyś aby po ogniu poznał w nocy kapitan In gdzie jesteśmy? – Nie – nie. – Zatem dopiero w dzień rozpalimy. Grono tych dzielnych ludzi gwarzyło sobie jakby u siebie w domu. Tylko lekka fala podnosiła nimi w sposób komiczny. Podskakiwali ciągle do góry, jak klawisze fortepianu pod palcami grającego. – Wiatr zaczyna powiewać – zauważył Kin Fo. – Rozpinajmy żagle – odpowiedzieli Fraj i Kreg. I zaczęto się zabierać do umocowania swych maleńkich maszcików celem upięcia żagli, gdy raptem Sun krzyknął przerażony. – Cicho gapiu! – zawołał doń pan jego. Czy chcesz aby nas odkryto? – Zdawało mi się że widzę… mruknął Sun. – Co? – Potwór – ogromny potwór, zbliżający się do nas. Pewno rekin. – Niema nic – odrzekł Kreg rozglądnąwszy się uważnie po całej powierzchni morza. – Ale… ja czułem… bąkał znów Sun. – Będziesz ty milczał tchórzu! – zawołał Kin Fo kładąc rękę na grzbiecie swego służącego. Choćbyś czuł że ci nogę odkąsił, ani piśnij, bo jak nie… – Bo jak nie – dodał Fraj – to nożem pod bok i pójdziesz na dno, gdzie będziesz mógł sobie wrzeszczeć do woli. Biedny Sun! Nie skończyły się, jak widzimy, jego kłopoty. Ginął ze strachu, ale nie śmiał już pisnąć i słowa. Jeżeli już nie żałował za okrętem, chorobą morską i nieboszczykami – to wnet pewnie jeszcze pożałuje. Wiatr zaczął się istotnie zrywać, jak słusznie był zauważył Kin Fo. Ale był to ów słaby zwodniczy powiew, który zazwyczaj ustaje wraz z wschodem słońca. Niemniej przeto należało zeń korzystać z tego aby się ile możności oddalić od statku. Gdy ludzie Laoszena nie znajdą swej ofiary na pokładzie, będą jej rzecz naturalna szukać, a jeźli dojrzą na widnokręgu, cóż łatwiejszego jak dogonić pirogiem. Bądź co bądź trzeba było zniknąć z widokręgu przed wschodem słońca. Wiatr powiewał od Wschodu. Gdziekolwiekbądź burza zapędziła statek – czy znajdował się on obecnie w zatoce Leo-Ton, czy w zatoce Peczeli, czy nawet na morzu Żółtem, zawsze ląd znajdował się od strony zachodniej. Płynąc w tamtym kierunku można było spotkać który statek handlowy, płynący ku ujściu Peiho. Tam w pobliżu brzegów snuło się dniem i nocą mnóstwo łodzi rybackich. Mieli więc wszelką nadzieję spotkania kogoś co zechce zabrać ich ze sobą. Gdyby przeciwnie wiatr był powiał z zachodu, gdyby Samjep znajdował się zapędzony na południe poniżej brzegów Korei, znikłaby wszelka nadzieja ratunku. Mieliby do przebycia przed sobą całe ogromne morze, które byłoby chyba wyrzuciło nabrzegi Japonji ich zwłoki w kauczukowej odzieży po wierzchu fal pływające. Ale wiatr ów, jak powiedzieliśmy, miał ustać o wschodzie słońca; potrzeba było zeń jak najspieszniej korzystać. Było około dziesiątej godziny w nocy. Księżyc miał zejść około północy. Nie było zatem chwili czasu do stracenia. – Zatknijmy żagle! – rzekli Fraj i Kreg. Nic łatwiejszego. Przy podeszwie u prawej nogi znajduje się w przyrządzie Boytonowskim tulejka, w której umieszcza się mały maszcik z żaglem. Uczyniono to natychmiast. Kin-Fo, Sun, Kreg z Frajem położyli się najpierw na wznak na wodzie, następnie zgiąwszy kolano, umieścili maszciki w tulejkach, przymocowawszy do nich wpierw sznury, służące do rozwijania żagli. Gdy się napowrót wyprostowali na wodzie, maszty sterczały pod kątem prostem w górę. – Rozwijać żagle! zawołali Kreg i Fraj. I w tej chwili każdy pociągnąwszy prawą ręką za sznurek, rozwinął trójkątny swój żagielek. Sznurki przymocowane do pasa metalowego poruszały się dowolnie za pociągnięciem ręką, a wietrzyk wzdymający żagle, posuwał naprzód po lekko pieniących się falach całą tę niezatopioną flotylę. W dziesięć minut każdy z nich żeglował już z wszelką pewnością i łatwością. Płynęli równo razem nie oddalając się jeden od drugiego, jakby kupka mew olbrzymich z podniesionem jednem skrzydłem, przesuwających się z lekka po wód powierzchni. Spokojne morze wielce zresztą ułatwiało tę żeglugę. Nic nie mąciło ruchu fal jego regularnie się kołyszących. Tylko parę razy niezręczny Sun, nie pomny przestróg Krega i Fraja, chciał się obejrzeć i połknął parę haustów słonej wody morskiej. Ale to wnet przeszło. Nie tego się on lękał, ale rekinów. Lecz wytłumaczono mu że płynąc leżący mniej był narażony na niebezpieczeństwo niżeli stojąc na wodzie. Istotnie rekin, chcąc pochwycić jakieś ciało na powierzchni wody płynące, musiałby podnieść w górę paszczę, co mu nie łatwo uczynić. Uważano zresztą że żarłoczne te zwierzęta rzucają się tylko na ciała nieruchome, unikają zaś wszystkiego co się rusza. Kazano więc Sunowi ruszać się nieustannie, a czy słuchał rozkazu, można się domyślać. Płynęli tak przez prawie całą godzinę. Właśnie w samą miarę. Wpierw zatrzymawszy się nie byliby byli bezpieczni przed pogonią statku. Płynąc dalej byliby się zbytnio umęczyli, tak kierowaniem żagli, jak i silnem kołysaniem fal. Kreg i Fraj zakomenderowali więc: – Stać! Puszczono sznurki i w mgnieniu oka zwinęły się żagle a flotylla stanęła w miejscu. – Pięć minut odpoczynku, jeżeli pan pozwoli – spytał Kreg. – Dobrze – odrzekł Kin-Fo. Parę haustów pokrzepiającego napoju wystarczało im na teraz. Głód nie dokuczał im jeszcze. Zjedli obiad na godzinę przed opuszczeniem statku, mogli zatem czekać do jutra rana. Ogrzania nie potrzebowali. Materac powietrzny, oddzielający ich ciała od wody, chronił zupełnie od zimna. Od czasu wskoczenia w wodę naturalna temperatura ich ciała nie zniżyła się ani o jeden stopień. Ale czy widać było jeszcze statek? Kreg i Fraj obrócili się. Fraj wydobył z swej torby dalowidz nocny i uważnie obejrzał nim cały widokręg. Nie dojrzał nic. Najmniejszego nawet cienia którymby się daleki statek rysował na tle nocy. Noc była zresztą ciemna, trochę mglista – gwiazd mało. W pośród pomroki nocnej blado przebłyskiwały przez mgłę, osłaniającą firmament. Ale spodziewać się można było, że wkrótce wejdzie księżyc, rozprószy pomrokę i oświetli cały widnokrąg. – Statek daleko, rzekł Fraj. – Te łotry śpią jeszcze – odpowiedział Kreg, i nie skorzystali z wiatru. – Płyńmy dalej – rzekł Kin-Fo i pociągnąwszy sznurek, rozwinął swój żagiel. Towarzysze uczynili toż samo i wszyscy popłynęli dalej za prądem wiatru, trochę teraz mocniejszego. Płynęli tak ku zachodowi. Rzecz więc naturalna, że nie mogli wprost widzieć księżyca, ukazującego się od wschodu, ale pierwsze promienie jego oświetlały już przeciwną stronę widokręgu, na którą właśnie starannie baczyć należało. Może zamiast równej w okrąg linji ukażą się brzegi lądu w rąbku blasków księżycowych. Nie mogliby się omylić. Musiałby to być ląd niebieskiego cesarstwa, a w którem by kolwiek miejscu doń się dobili, zawsze byliby uratowani. Brzegi były wolne – fale spokojne. Wyjść na ląd zatem można było bez wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. A będąc raz już na stałym lądzie, postanowionoby co dalej czynić? Około trzech kwadransów na dwunastą zabielały mgły w górze. Księżyc zaczął się wysuwać po nad powierzchnię wód. Ani Kin-Fo ani żaden z jego towarzyszy nie obejrzeli się. Wiatr coraz silniejszy, rozwiewający mgły górne, popędzał ich dosyć spiesznie. Czuli że się rozwidniało w około. Gwiazdy na niebie wystąpiły wyraźniej. Wiatr coraz bardziej rozpędzał mgły a nad głowami płynących słychać było jakby szum statku prującego wody. Blask księżyca przeszedłszy z miedziano-czerwonego w jasno srebrny, oświecił wnet cały widokrąg. Naraz Kreg zaklął z całego gardła po amerykańsku i zawołał: – Statek! Wszyscy się zatrzymali. – Zwinąć żagle! zawołał Fraj. I wnet cztery żagle zniknęły – wydobyto maszty z tulejek. Kin-Fo z towarzyszami stanąwszy w wodzie, spojrzeli po za siebie. Tuż za nimi, opodal niespełna mili, płynął Samjep. Na tle oświeconego widokręgu rysowały się ciemne kształty statku, pędzącego naprzód z rozpiętemi wszystkiemi żaglami. Tak – był to ich statek, korzystający z zerwania się wiatru. Zapewne kapitan spostrzegł, że Kin-Fo znikł ze statku, nie mogąc sobie wytłumaczyć jakim sposobem był w stanie uciec? Tak czy owak – dość że puścił się w pogoń za uciekającymi, w porozumieniu z bandytami, znajdującymi się na okręcie i niespełna za kwadrans, Kin-Fo, Kreg, Fraj i Sun znów będą w jego mocy. Ale czy ich spostrzeżono w tym blasku księżycowym, rozlewającym się po całej wód przestrzeni? Być może że nie. – Na dół głowy – zawołał Kreg, pokładając w tem jednem jeszcze całą nadzieję. Zrozumiano go natychmiast. Każdy wypuścił nieco powietrza z rurki przyrządu i cztery głowy zakapturzone zanurzyły się pod wodę. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak czekać tak w zupełnem milczeniu i bez najmniejszego poruszenia. Statek zbliżał się szybko. Wielkie jego żagle rzucały dwa wiekie cienie na wodę. W pięć minut potem Samjep był już tylko o pół mili od nich. Po linach snuli się majtkowie. Kapitan stał na pokładzie wydając rozkazy. Czy kierował statkiem aby pojmać uciekających, czy aby się utrzymać w prądzie wiatru? Niepodobna było wiedzieć. Naraz krzyki dały się słyszeć. Mnóstwo ludzi wypadło na pokład statku. Wrzawa się zwiększała. Widocznie rozpoczęła się zacięta walka pomiędzy udanymi nieboszczykami z pod pomostu a załogą statku. Ale skądże ta walka? Alboż łotrowie ci, majtkowie i piraci, nie byli z sobą w porozumieniu? Kin-Fo i towarzysze jego słyszeli wyraźnie z jednej strony straszliwe przekleństwa, z drugiej boleśne i rozpaczliwe jęki, które umilkły po kilku minutach. Potem słychać było głośny plusk wody wzdłuż statku, oznaczający że zwłoki zabitych rzucano w morze. Nie – kapitan In nie był w zmowie z łotrami bandy Lao-Szena. Ani on, ani jego majtkowie. Przeciwnie. Biedni ci ludzie zostali napadnięci niespodziewanie i pomordowani. Łotrowie ukryci na statku – zapewne za pomocą drążników Takuańskich, przenoszących trumny, nie mieli innego zamiaru jak zdobyć statek z rozkazu Tajpinga, i nie wiedzieli wcale że Kin-Fo znajduje się na jego pokładzie. Lecz gdyby go poznano i pojmano, ani on, ani Fraj i Kreg, ani Sun, żaden z nich nie mógł się spodziewać litości z ich strony. Statek płynął nieprzerwanie coraz bliżej. Już do nich dotarł, lecz szczęśliwym wypadkiem cień żagli padł na nich i zakrył przed okiem ludzi na pokładzie statku. Zanurzyli się na chwilę pod wodę. Gdy wypłynęli znów na powierzchnię, statek już ich przeminął nie spostrzegłszy i uciekał całym pędem rozpiętych żagli. Za śladem statku płynął trup, zbliżający się coraz bardziej z nurtem fali. Był to trup kapitana statku, ze sztyletem utkwionym w boku. Szerokie fałdy sukni trzymały go jeszcze czas jakiś na powierzchni wody. Wnet zaczął tonąć i zniknął w głębinach morza. Tak zginął wesoły kapitan Samjepa. W dziesięć minut później statek znikł z oczu na zachodniej stronie widnokręgu, a Kin-Fo, Kreg, Fraj i Sun ujrzeli się znów sami na rozległej mórz przestrzeni.